Thank You
by 1Animechic1
Summary: Kurt ends up in the hospital after the bullying becomes too bad. When he wakes up, he sees the most unexpected person sitting there next to him. Fluffy story is fluffy. No spoilers. Mention of violence. Reviews are loved. ;u;


**o3o Yo. This is my first Glee fanfiction. Hopefully there will be more to come. o3o. Btw today's my birthday :D.**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, I don't know HOW many nude Klaine scenes there would be. o3o**

* * *

><p>He couldn't open his eyes, the room was too bright. His head spun and he felt confused, a sudden nausia hit him like a wave. What happened? He felt like he was hit by a truck. His chest felt weighed down, and breathing was difficult. With a groan, he slowly opened one eye and glanced around at his surroundings, he saw nothing but white at first.<p>

"...urt..."

What was that? Kurt groaned slightly, closing his eyes again, the darkness threatening to return...

"...Kurt...!"

There it was again. Was someone calling him? He began to feel dizzy, maybe some more sleep wouldn't hurt...

"Kurt! Wake up!"

Kurt sat up then, but immidiately regretted it, he fell back against the bed as a pain encircled his torso. "W... Where am I...?" He flinched when two arms wrapped around his neck, "Kurt, you're finally awake, thank god you're okay... You had us so worried...!" A familier voice exclaimed.

"R-Rachel? Is that you? What happened? Where am I?" He muttered. His head pounded and he couldn't think straight.

Rachel pulled back and looked him in the eyes, her own were red as though she had been crying. "You're in the hospital... You mean you don't remember?" she asked.

"The last thing I remember was walking down the hallway in school... Then nothing." Kurt said, looking around. He was indeed in a hospital room, a very stuffy one at that, and dear god he was wearing the most hideous garment he had ever laid his eyes upon. That was bad enough in itself.

"What happened?" Kurt asked again.

Biting her lip, Rachel said, "Well, we were in the choir room for our Glee rehearsal, and you stormed out because Santana... Um, called you a manwhore for reasons I honestly don't remember," Kurt scoffed at that, "And when we went to get you, we heard screaming and shouting. Finn and Puck went into the boy's locker room and found you on the floor, face down, with a knife sticking out of your back..."

Kurt's eyes widened, but Rachel wasn't finished. "There was blood everywhere, oh god I was so scared. You were so pale, I thought you were dead, because you were so still. Mercedes broke down crying the minute she saw you, and Mr. Shue was furious. Oh god, you just looked so helpless,"

Her eyes welled with tears, Kurt stroked her hand affectionately. "When you were being rushed to the hospital, Sam found Karofsky nearby, his face was covered with blood too, and he was pretty shaken up." Now this didn't surprise Kurt one bit.

Karofsky. Of course it had been Karofsky. Who else would try to _kill_ him? His blood boiled just thinking about it. "And?"

"And," Rachel continued, "The boy's handed his ass to him." Kurt laughed despite himself, but was cut off when he fell into a coughing fit.

"Easy now," The brunette said, patting his back gently, "You're lucky, you know. That knife almost pierced your heart." Well. That certainly didn't help calm him down. Though the relief he felt was undescribable, after narrowly escaping death row.

"Nice to know," Kurt replied. "Anything else I need to know?"

"After you came to the hospital, Karofsky was arrested and charged with attempted murder. He was sentenced to jail for 5 years, but I still don't think that's enough." She huffed, "Also, you were unconcious for 3 weeks."

He believed it. "How did my Dad take this?" Suddenly, a realization hit him. "Wait, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? If anyone, I thought Finn or my dad would be here, or even Carole. How come your here instead?"

Rachel looked shocked, she straightened her shoulders, "I beg your pardon?" Oh jesus. Here we go again. "What kind of talk is that after I've sat here for over two hours? I can't believe this!" she screeched.

Now it was Kurt's turn to be shocked. "Two hours?" He hadn't expected this.

Rachel had a mixture of pride and waryness, "Of course Kurt, your my best friend. I couldn't bare being away from you at a time like this. And as for your earlier question, the others left a while ago. I decided to keep you company."

Kurt was touched. This would have to have been the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him him. "I-I thought you hated me..."

Rachel looked genuinely crestfallen, "Kurt, how could you think that? I've never hated you, ever, your one of my most dearest friends. I couldn't hate you if I tried." she said truly.

Smiling, he held his arms out, "Could I get a hug, then?" He asked happily.

The jewish girl returned the smile and pulled him into her arms, "Still the sweet boy I know," she mused. "Oh, I almost forgot," she reached down next to her chair and pulled up a bouqet of flowers. "These are for you, from all of us." she said.

The flowers she held were a random mix, the ones that popped out most to him were the Orchids and Roses. They smelled amazing, the scent of the lilac soothed Kurt's headache. It was then he noticed a small note nestled in the colorful bouqet and plucked it out, it read:

_Dear Kurt,_

_We hope you get better soon, we love you and can't wait to see you at Rehearsals again!_

_With love, Glee Club. xoxo_

"And this," She held up a drawing, "It's from Brittany." Kurt took the sketch and looked over it. It was drawn with crayon, the picture showed him - or what he asumed was him - riding a dolphin. It wasn't too shabby either. on the bottom of the paper, it said. _'Too mai little dolphin, luv Britanee. xoxo'_ in bright orange.

To anyone else, these simple gifts would seem pretty average and wouldn't mean much, but it meant the world to the boy. He felt his eyes tear up, a watery smile graced his lips as he held the gift close to him.

"Oh no, are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need a nurse?" Rachel asked frantically when she saw him crying.

Kurt laughed, "No, I'm just so happy that you guys care about me this much."

"Why wouldn't we? Your our friend, Kurt, we'll always care about you. Your like the little brother I've always wanted." she said, taking is hand in hers, "We love you like family."

Kurt's heart leapt with joy at those words, he was sure he was crying as he found himself thanking his lucky stars for giving him friends as good as these.

* * *

><p><strong>*bows* Reviews are well appriciated. ;w; Pleasepleaseplease3<strong>


End file.
